


After

by justabrain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (multiple short vignettes), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Daforge, Missing Scene, Other characters make minor appearances - Freeform, Post-Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: The senior officers each have their own way of dealing with the aftermath of the explosion.





	After

After the explosion, the Enterprise was quiet. Deafeningly quiet as they all watched, helpless before the ball of fire that enveloped the _Scimitar_ and their crewmate, coworker, friend along with it. After seconds that felt like years, the quiet was shattered with a single, desperate word: “Data.”

After the explosion, Captain Picard struggled to find words for a toast. He couldn’t help but think of Tasha Yar’s death and funeral, after which Data had lagged behind, confused. “My thoughts are not for Tasha, but for myself. I keep thinking how empty it will be without her presence,” he had said. Had he any idea that 15 years later — years that seemed so long, but now not long enough — he would be the source of similar thoughts in the captain himself? Of course not. He was supposed to outlive us all, and now… Now, he had sacrificed that life to save those of the entire crew. It was an act entirely befitting of Data. 

“To absent friends.” He glanced around the semicircle of the senior officers, and his gaze lingered on Geordi, alone. “To family,” he added.

 

After the explosion, Geordi found it hard not to be angry. Angry at Shinzon of course, but also angry at the captain for going over there. Even at times, he was ashamed to admit, angry at Data for caring so much, for being so dutiful, for not stopping to think how others, how _he_ might feel. But then he felt selfish. If Data hadn’t gone over there, the captain wouldn’t be alive, much less everybody else — including himself.

He found himself at Data’s quarters. They hadn’t gotten around to requesting quarters together, and now… Spot looked up from where she was curled on Data’s bed. Geordi walked over and sat next to her. She stood, stretched, and settled herself on Geordi’s lap, seeming to sense his grief. 

 

After the explosion, Worf performed the Klingon Death Ritual. An ensign walking by the holodeck glanced over at a muted roar from inside.

 

After the explosion, Riker stayed strong. The captain, the bridge, the crew — they all needed him, now more than ever. So he stayed strong. He sent in a request for a new first officer, assembled options for a new second, and made arrangements with the Romulan captain. He checked in on Geordi, made sure Captain Picard knew what he needed to know, and arranged quarters for B4. He recorded his final crew reports, approved transfers, and allocated systems use. And through it all, he stayed strong.

 

After the explosion, Doctor Crusher buried herself in Sickbay, triaging injuries, repairing bones, treating burns, lessening concussions — healing the physical injuries she could and pushing down those for which she had no remedy.

 

After the explosion, Counselor Troi found herself with more patients than normal from Engineering.

“I don’t know why it’s affecting me so much. It was just a robot,” one engineer had said, feigning nonchalance. She had thick, brick red hair and an emotional wall up to match.

“You know what I find interesting about what you just said? Despite working with Data for years, you referred to Data as ‘it’. Does emphasizing Data’s artificial aspects make coping easier?”

She was quiet. “I don’t know.”

 

But after the explosion, Counselor Troi also sensed a shift. Data’s gentle curiosity and persistent caring had changed people. They remembered that about him, and now there was a hole that needed filling. And people filled it. Filled it with a few more hugs, someone’s favorite drink, or quiet conversation. 

 

But after the explosion, Doctor Crusher also contacted Wesley and told him the news. For over an hour, they talked about Data, about life, and about what’s after. Through words came the healing she couldn’t bring through tricorders and scanners. 

 

But after the explosion, Riker also sat in Ten Forward, looking out at the stars. Guinan joined him, silently placing a drink in front of him. He picked it up and raised it in thanks. 

“It’s harder when they’re a friend.”

Guinan nodded.

Riker held up his glass. “To friends. Both past and future.”

 

But after the explosion, Worf also performed the Kyamo Batlh, the honoring of the honorable, with an open invitation to the entire crew. Only a few people arrived at first, but soon more and more people arrived until the holodeck was nearly at capacity. Engineers, security, command, scientists, officers, civilians, all joined together in celebration of life and honor.

 

But after the explosion, Geordi also found that his anger gave way to sadness, longing, and emptiness. Counselor Troi, Riker, Crusher would check up on him, and he would say, “I’m fine.” Troi insisted that he talk to her, first as a friend, then as a patient. Slowly, “I’m fine” became more true until one day, Spot rubbed her head against Geordi’s chin.

Geordi smiled.

 

But after the explosion, Picard also talked to B4 in his ready room. He was about to leave for the bridge, when B4 began to sing.

“Never saw the sun… Shining so bright… Never saw things… Going so right…”

 

But after the explosion, the Enterprise was rebuilt, and gradually, life returned to normal — a new normal, with new positions and new projects, with new losses and new friends. There would always be a gap on the bridge where a pale yellow android once stood, who whistled “Pop Goes the Weasel”, who laughed at jokes seven years past, and who wrote odes to honor his cat. It’s a gap that some feel more keenly than others, and it’s a gap that takes time to be filled with new memories — not replacing, but healing, always leaving a place to remember and be inspired by the one who wanted nothing more than to simply be human.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over this movie. It destroyed me.
> 
> This fic is a bit different from my normal more prose-y writing, so let me know if you liked it! I cherish each and every comment <3


End file.
